Aztecs last stands
by tjoepan
Summary: I had to do a gothic story for school


AZTEC's Last Stands

2/1/1520

It's been a month since we have seen the outside of this wall. We've barely had any food. Ever since Hernán Cortés came and his troops came here, he and his diseased troops have put us under siege. We are the last of the Aztecs that have not been conquered. We are bingeing to plant seeds for food. I hope that Hernan Cortes dies out there because he won't get in. I hear someone screaming. It's a dead body, but it's not one of us. It's one of Hernan Cortes's men. What's on him? They look like little dots. I say to the crowd, "Someone drag to the catapult and fire him outside with the other troops! Maybe seeing a dead body makes their black magic weapons stop working." Someone yells "Wait!" I turn around and see that it's the priest. "Check his heart beat see if we can use him as a scarifies to the gods so we can defeat Hernan Cortes," he says. Someone says, "He's dead!" The priest frowns and says, "Continue." Two soldiers come and drag his body to the catapult. Then they fire the body outside the wall.

2/3/1520

Hernan Cortes sent another body across the walls. This time it landed in the center of the city. It was the same body which means they're trying to scare us with the rotting corpse. This time someone put armor on the body so four soldiers carry the body to the catapult and fire the body outside again. One of the people who touched the body has a headache. One of the soldiers has overall discomfort and the other has a fever. I'm not worried about it. There are thousand of us and only 500 of them they can't take us down.

2/10/1520

Hernan Cortes hasn't done anything in these past few days. The person who had the headache is vomiting, the person who had overall discomfort has severe back pain, and the man who had a fever has severe fatigue. Five more people are getting fevers, discomfort, and headache. I'm getting worried, but not very. No one has died. It can't kill us, right?

2/25/1520

Hernan Cortes has fired three more corpses on the far right of the city, the far left of the city, and the lower left of the city. I live on the far right and that was the first place he fired the rotting corpses. More people are getting infected and I'm getting really worried, but still no one has died.

4/24/1520

Hernan Cortes has done nothing for almost two months now. However, more and more people are getting infected and six people have died and many more are more dying. I am getting much more worried.

4/25/1520

Hernan Cortes sent another corpse. This time at the castle. I think I have figured it out, he is sending the disease all over the city in order to wipe us out. It won't work and people will fight it off. Right? As for now, people are getting infected at a rapid rate and more people are dying every day. I wonder what were going to do.

5/01/1520

The people in the castle have locked the doors. They are trying to keep the disease out by locking us out. Up to this point, the disease hasn't affect anyone close to me. My best friend just got a fever, which is one of the signs of the disease. This is a plague and next thing you know my wife will be infected.

5/16/1520

My best friend died yesterday, and now my son has a headache. I think we may be at the breaking point, but thankfully it hasn't affected the priest or the framers. Most of the soldiers are infected, dying, or dead. I think because they carry the dead bodies to the catapult. I see another solider carrying a dead body to the catapult. Everyone is avoiding him, I wonder if they know.

5/28/1520

My son is on his death-bed and my wife got the evil plague just hours ago. Has of now the soldiers are no longer carrying the bodies, criminals are. This was ordered yesterday because the priest got the virus two days earlier. Still, none of the framers are infected, yet I can't help that one of them will get it tomorrow. At least one person everyday is getting sick and that's if were lucky.

6/25/1520

My wife is dead, my son is dead, and the priest is dead. Most of the people in the castle are dead. There are only three people in the castle that don't have the virus, the general, the queen, and the king. No, I just got news the queen has the virus. Thankfully, only one of the farmers have the disease so we are still getting food.

7/19/1520

The queen has died, the general died yesterday, and the King just got the virus, but there are only three framers that are still alive. I want to feel happy so I'm going to finish this entry outside. I walked to the happy landscape of the fields. I feel happy now. Oh no, not again another framer just died. Wait, oh no, another one just got the disease. We started with 101 framers now only two remain, but only one is useable.

8/20/1520

I cry almost everyday. Each day now has more and more people who get infected and die. I found out seconds ago, that the last framer has the earlier signs of that evil disease. I call it small pox. That's what I heard Hernan Cortes say from across the wall. The King died just yesterday. Now I feel like there is no hope.

10/25/1520

I finally got food yesterday and the moment I got food the framer died. We started this year in large numbers and now there are only 300 of us left. There is only a little more than 100 of us that didn't have the virus. Sorry, make that an even 100 that don't have the virus.

11/30/1520

There are only 100 of us still alive. Less than forty of us don't have the disease. I feel more and more desperate everyday. I'll get Hernan Cortes if it's the last thing I do. It will be his last stand!

12/30/1520

Only three of us are left and only one of us doesn't have the virus. I'm arming myself for battle. I'll kill Cortes, but before that I'll make him see the suffering he has caused us.

12/31/1520

Only three people are alive now and I am the only one that doesn't have the virus. I'm carrying this with me to battle. I'm going to open the door and charge at Hernan Cortes. Ten minutes ago I wrote in this with ink. Ten minutes later I write it in my own blood. I got shot by one of these black magic devices. They think I'm dead, but I'll kill them. If I don't write in this journal again it means this was the Aztecs's last stand.

Quite a historical find, don't you think? Yes,the historical world will love this. I can't believe we found this journal in such good condition. Even after 500 years it still is readable. I can't wait to restore this to its former glory. I can't help, but feel bad for the fellow who wrote this. That disease was terrible. The Aztecs were willing to fight to the death. However, I wonder where the body is.

The other archaeologist says, "Yeah and the pen?" The archaeologist shrugged and started to walk towards the ruins of the city. Then the picture fades out. Then we see Hernan Cortes and his soldiers. The last two known Aztecs are walking outside the wall with their hands up.

Coughing on Hernan Cortes, he and his troops just laugh and say, "There's a reason why the disease didn't kill us when we sent bodies across the wall." The two Aztecs look at him confused.

He then says, "We have an immunity to that disease. We dressed those troops in our armor, but those corpses were really the other Aztecs that contracted the disease before this place did." Then we see a Spanish solider picking up the journal of the dead Aztec.

Cortes says to him, "Get rid of that body! I've got the rest of the troops picking up the dead in the city do your part NOW!" The Solider throws the journal somewhere and throws the Aztec with his pen in his hand in a hole. It reverts back to present times and the grass has grown and the corpse is just a skeleton. Yet still in his hand a pen still red with blood! We go back 501 years or so before the disease struck the town. It is a happy and busy. One year later, it is a full of corpses then we go back to present day the town is empty expect for two men. Has the sun sets the two men leave and the only thing inside that town is the same disease that destroyed it. Left to fill the empty streets forever! Has an example of when man's greed coupled with the tools of destruction. Genocide has happened before Hernan Cortes it has happened after and it will happen again. For when we let history slip our minds it takes another example it see the horrors it causes.


End file.
